I am Arthur Kirkland
by 96wishingonastar
Summary: I am Arthur Kirkland...and this is my story.


((So, I don't even know if this even counts as a fic, but I had the idea in my head and I just had to put it down, or else it would just be melting in my head like brain crack! D: Anyways, I hope you like~ Slight USUK and FrUK :3))

_I am Arthur Kirkland._

_I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_I am England. _

_I am the one who is currently 1085 years old. _

_I am the one who everyone ridicules for having the worst taste in food imaginable. _

_I am the one who people think it just a boring old man. _

_I am the one everyone says has the worst temper of any nations._

_I am the one born into a time when the whole of Europe was in chaos, with nothing but blood shed all around. _

_I am the one who had to quickly adapt to the new world around me, and quickly became involved in battles just to defend myself._

_I am the one who developed enemies in next to no time and even those who kept on coming back for more._

_I am the one who quickly became a leading power in Europe and across the globe._

_I am the one who has become a cultural influence across the world. _

_I am the one who has produced some of the world's most amazing and talented playwrights, actors, poets, authors and musicians. _

_I am the one whose legal system became adopted by many others. _

_I am the one whose language has been changed and altered, but is still widely spread throughout the globe. _

_I am the one, who throughout my life, has conquered 90% of the world, and at held ¼ of it at any one time. _

_I am the one who still misses the woman whose land I took over, and left without a trace._

_I am the one who tried to take the land away from my family, but ultimately failed, and also proceeded to make things worse. _

_I am the one who, throughout the centuries, has never truly been able to make it up to the rest of my family. _

_I am the one who set out to find new worlds, whilst competing with other nations to find these new lands. _

_I am the one who became one of the most feared nations on the sea, with a fleet of ships and armed forces that could defeat anyone, even those larger than me._

_I am one who finally found someone I finally cared about, after so many centuries of going it alone._

_I am the one who rose the soon to be most powerful nation on earth. _

_I am the one who lost the only person I truly cared for, because of my arrogance. _

_I am the one who still can't stand the day we parted. _

_I am the one who, when I look at the person, still see the little person that used to be so small. _

_I am the one who could only stand by and watch as that person grew to eventually become so much greater than me. _

_I am the one who did things I would later regret. _

_I am the one who developed one of the most cruel trade systems the world has ever known. _

_I am the one whose monarchy has been envied by so many others. _

_I am the one who helped my Kings and Queens, to defeat some of the most powerful nations one the planet at the time, as well as some of the most feared naval fleets. _

_I am the one who had to watch whilst my own people tore my land apart, over something as petty as politics. _

_I am the one who couldn't decide whose opinion was correct, so I had to conceal myself. _

_I am the one who had to hide like a coward because I didn't want to hurt my people. _

_I am the one who was the first nation on Earth to go through a revolution of an industrial sort. _

_I am th+66666_

_e one who developed a structure of society that has been used in almost every other country on Earth. _

_I am the one who became one of the wealthiest nations in the world, with a series of powerful and determined armed forces. _

_I am the one who decided to stand up for what I thought was right…even if that meant throwing the whole world into chaos. _

_I am the one who had to team up with people I had been fighting for centuries, however much it hurt my pride, because we both wanted to stand up for what was right. _

_I am the one who, for the first time ever, felt sorry for my worst enemy, as I watched him fall._

_I am the one who lead my men into a muddy, cold and long war, on a scale like none the world had ever known. _

_I am the one who, on Christmas Day, made peace with my enemy, just so we could play football together on such a day. _

_I am the one who finally succeeded in winning the worst war in history, with the aid of people I used to hate, but I was slowly growing attached to. _

_I am the one who was relieved when peace was finally achieved...even if I didn't know how long it would last. _

_I am the one who watched in horror as an old enemy gradually returned. _

_I am the one who tried to not go straight into war again, but eventually couldn't stop myself._

_I am the one who, yet again, had to team up with people I used to despise and hate, but had to fight with them for the simple fact that we wanted to fight for what we thought was right. _

_I am the one who once again, watched my arched rival fall, and had to help him save his own troops._

_I am the one, who watched as my people began to slowly starve, but had to fight to stop the people who were causing it. _

_I am the one who had to cut back on some of my most treasured luxuries, just so my people didn't have to starve._

_I am the one whose land was burnt and destroyed for what felt like years, unable to do a thing to stop it. _

_I am the one who couldn't save so many people as they were crushed in their own homes. _

_I am the one who fought alongside someone I thought I was never going to see eye to eye to again. _

_I am the one who fought alongside the two people I thought I would never team up with, and took back the land that was rightfully ours. _

_I am the one who could never imagine in my wildest dreams, that the people I fought with could become some of my closest friends. _

_I am the one who celebrated in the streets of a broken city when me and my new found friends finally achieved some form of peace in Europe once again. _

_I am the one, who despite having barely any money, managed to bring everyone together, in the spirit of the Olympic Games. _

_I am the one who, after centuries of working hard and fighting anyone who stood in my way, was forced to give up all the land I used to own. _

_I am the one who could only stand idle, as one of the people I used to battle on the high seas, had his world crashing down and lost almost everything that mattered to him. _

_I am the one, who chose to sit back, whilst two people I used to fight alongside with, turned on each other, and made threats for nearly 50 years. _

_I am the one, who gave everyone some of the world's greatest rock bands which changed the way young people saw music forever. _

_I am the one who, after many years of battling it out, finally lost one of my siblings, and left me for good. _

_I am the one who watched by as my former allies turn so sour, that the very fate of the world was at hand. _

_I am the one who couldn't help but feel sorry as two of my former enemies were cut off from each other, for almost 30 years. _

_I am the one who grew increasingly worried as the people I used in Eastern Europe were cut off from the West. _

_I am the one who silently rejoiced when Europe returned to being the most peaceful it had been in entire life, and all of the nations I used to fight with became independent. _

_I am the one who felt as though I could finally relax in harmony since the time I was born. _

_I am the one who sat in horror as I watched one of my closest friends get hurt from seemingly out of nowhere. _

_I am the one who everyone seems to forget that was also the victim of hostile intent out of the blue, and who also got hurt. _

_I am the one who had to fight a new force that I was not aware even existed until they made themselves known with deadly force. _

_I am the one who joined an organisation that I never would have dreamed could have existed between nations 1000 years ago. _

_I am the one who brought about some of the most popular film series and TV programmes in the world. _

_I am the one who was one of the major suffers of the worst economic downturns I had seen in years. _

_I am the one who was the first nation on the planet to host the modern Olympics three times in one capital city. _

_I am the one who gave the world something to lift their spirits, in a time when people were beginning to grow tired of the mistakes governments had made over the years. _

_I am Arthur Kirkland. _

_I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. _

_I am the one who has watched the world change so much throughout the last 1085 years; through bloody wars, ruthless enemies, hardships but also new worlds and new friends that I thought I could never stand. And I have to say…I wouldn't change a thing about it. _


End file.
